


Life Changes

by Niina_rox



Category: B.A.P, Infinite (Band), Mamamoo, SONAMOO (Band)
Genre: Cheating, Eloping, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Long-Term Relationship(s), One Night Stands, Strangers to Lovers, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-02-01 18:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12710694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niina_rox/pseuds/Niina_rox
Summary: They had been together three years, although they appeared to be happy. It was obvious that he wasn't, it was a shock to her when she found out he cheated.





	1. Chapter 1

Their third anniversary was coming up, and even though they are in a long-term relationship. To Eun Ae some days it doesn't feel like it, part of her felt that something was off with her boyfriend. That maybe he might be cheating on her, but with no proof, there's no point in accusing him.

 

~~Three Months before~~

It was a normal Monday morning; they were getting ready for work. Nothing seemed different at least not to Eun Ae, but it was she just didn't know it. As Woohyun was leaving she did her best to hide, the ache in her heart. When he didn't kiss her goodbye like he has, for the past two and a half years. Eun Ae decided it was nothing as she continued getting ready, it wasn't the only thing to change. The little messages during the day, stopped, it showed that either he was busy because of work. Or she wasn't who he was busy thinking of.

That afternoon as always despite being exhausted from work, she cooked a little something special. The downside was when Woohyun came home late, and it was clear he didn't want any. Neither of them said a word; he wordlessly got changed and headed to bed. Eun Ae cleaned up what was left and, waited a while before heading to bed. The next day was the same this time though, Eun Ae began to feel invisible. Of course, she tried to talk to him but, all Woohyun did was ignore her. All the while he was busy thinking, of someone else. 

Eun Ae wondered if Woohyun was feeling, differently about her. If he was why wouldn't he say anything.

~~Two Months before~~

 

That wasn't the worst of it. It's Eun Ae's birthday its going to be a good one, well that's what she thinks. Turning down a night of drinks and fun with her friends, to tell them she's going to spend time with Woohyun. Getting home early enough from work, Eun Ae thought about what they could do. The only downside Woohyun never made it home, so she spent time on her own. Eating a little dinner, she prepared herself. It wasn't until the next day around ten when her boyfriend came home. "Where were you Woohyun," it was quiet.

"Why?" a small part of her broke, "do you even know what yesterday was." Eun Ae hoped it would dawn on him what he missed, but there was nothing. Absolutely nothing. He shook his head the look on his face, said he didn't want to know. "Since you're not curious and don't care, I'll just point out it was my birthday yesterday." With that, she walked away. Some days Eun Ae missed what it felt like, to have a loving boyfriend. Later that day she met up with her friends, "did you do anything with Woohyun last night." Eun Ae took a deep breath.

Before saying "no he never came home last night," they were shocked they didn't know he was changing. "Did he say why? Or where he was" Eun Ae, shook her head "it's obvious he doesn't care." Soon enough they changed topics, to help distract her. They helped make up for her birthday, having some fun at the big amusement park in town. Going on some of the biggest rides, having so much fun. To certainly did the trick, Eun Ae had the time of her life.

 

~~The night of their anniversary~~

 

Eun Ae decided to prepare a romantic dinner, hoping to get their relationship back on track. A few things stuck out that day, one he left his phone at home. Two he was late and three some other girl was trying to call him. Waiting, of course, curiosity getting the better of her. Eun Ae listened to the voicemail and to say; it just broke her heart would be an understatement. Eun Ae’s heart shattered into a million pieces,  _“I’m on my way to see you Woo hope you’re ready for tonight.”_ She suddenly felt numb like this couldn’t be real. 

But then she noticed the picture on his phone; it was no longer one of them it was him and the other woman. Someone she sort of knows, it's just she can't remember her name. For a while, it seemed like Eun Ae had trouble breathing. When she felt up to it, she looked, through his phone. Mostly at the photos Eun Ae couldn't believe this, was happening it was pretty obvious he wasn't coming home tonight. So, Eun Ae decided to do something she, never thought she'd do. She went out with Eui Jin, and Yong Sun, they headed to a popular spot the next town over.

Eun Ae mentioned nothing about Woohyun, and they didn't ask. It didn't take them long to get in, heading straight for the bar. Eui Jin ordered their drinks Yong Sun, was next to her. Meanwhile Eun Ae didn't mean to, or well, more like wasn't trying to. But she looked around and found someone who, not only caught her attention. But was also good looking, with a drink in hand she ended up talking. To him while Eui Jin, and Yong Sun danced a little. They could tell that Eun Ae was happy, it was obvious that she was flirting a little.

"Hi I'm Yongguk" Eun Ae smiled, "I'm Eun Ae." After talking for a while and having, a couple of drinks they began to dance. It was clear to Eui Jin, and Yong Sun that they won't see their friend for a while. It was close to eleven they were ready, to go but Eun Ae and Yongguk. Showed that they weren't ready to part, so after going their separate ways. Eun Ae and Yongguk decided to head, somewhere else somewhere quiet.


	2. Chapter 2

Eun Ae was feeling happy; she was smiling from ear to ear. It's been a long time since she's felt this happy, and it's not because of her boyfriend. When she arrived home, her mood was ruined, by Woohyun who didn't look impressed. It's the first time she's stayed out all night, of course, she ended up getting Yongguk's number. They eventually parted ways at around, four in the morning. It was now almost eight the moment she walked in the door, "and just where were you." Eun Ae's immediate response was "I was out having fun." Silence followed.

"Did yesterday mean nothing to you," she scoffed quietly "what suddenly you care about our anniversary." Woohyun folded his arms across his chest, "I care more than you think." She took a deep breath "you care? Since when? Because I seemed to notice you haven't cared much the past few months." It got tense very quickly, Eun Ae could feel her phone going off. Of course, she knew it was Yongguk. A few seconds later Woohyun's phone went off, making it obvious who it was. The way he smiled at the text made, Eun Ae's heart ache. She misses that smile.

A few minutes later she decided to call it a night, and finally headed to bed. Waking up a few hours later Eun Ae knew, she was alone and she knew why. Eun Ae wondered what to do, after a while she began texting Yongguk. Which definitely brought a smile to her face, she had been so busy talking to Yongguk. She barely noticed when Woohyun walked in a few hours later. She only paid attention when he tried to take, her phone away. "Just so you know neither of us will be giving, up on this relationship" Eun Ae wasn't sure what to think or say.

"What relationship Woohyun? There has barely been one the past few months." He looked surprised and a little confused, "you're really going to pretend nothing has changed." Now she felt hurt "my birthday was two months ago, you didn't seem to care then." He said nothing at first "I'm sorry about that," Eun Ae had to take a deep breath before saying anything else. "You're sorry? Really?" she felt like adding more but, decided against it and walked away instead. Woohyun was left there a little speechless, and still very much confused.

It was quiet for a while in the apartment, Woohyun sat in the lounge room with the TV on. But he wasn't paying attention to it, Eun Ae felt a little hopeless as she sat on their bed.

 

It's been three days, and not much has happened, between them. Eun Ae walked in quietly she caught him, in bed with his other woman. She stood in the doorway interrupting, their make-out session "so this is you caring." The hurt and pain was evident in her voice, they both got startled. Eun Ae walked into the lounge room she was, pacing and freaking out a little. Woohyun walked up to her "you're an asshole you know that" he didn't seem to care. "What do you want me to say Eun Ae" she looked, at him like he was crazy "seriously."

Taking a moment "don't worry it's not like I didn't know," he looked genuinely surprised by that. "You kind of left your phone at home the other night, I saw the message and the pictures." Eun Ae sat on the couch with her head, in her hands. Wondering where they should go from here, neither of them noticed that Jessica had walked out. She was trying not to make it obvious she, was listening to them. But she was spotted the moment Eun Ae looked up, "you might as well come out here." It wasn't certain what she was thinking.

Instead of saying anything Eun Ae got up, walked past both of them. Went into the bedroom packed some of her clothes, "you two can go back to your fun." Then she walked out she didn't make it, far before breaking down. After a few minutes of tears, she managed to make it to Yong Sun's house. Before any more tears fell "what happened," at first nothing then "I found Woohyun with someone else." Nothing more was said, it was better that way. Yong Sun organized a little get together with their friends, so they ended up going out.

It was the perfect distraction it was, good for Eun Ae considering Yongguk was there. After a couple of drinks, a dance and small conversation. Yongguk and Eun Ae ended up making out, much to the surprise of her friends. Who thought that she might not be thinking, clearly but at least she's having a good time. Once again they didn't end up separating until, the early hours of the morning. Completely forgetting about her boyfriend, since she was fine ignoring Woohyun anyway. 


	3. Chapter 3

The following day everything seemed different, all of her friends knew not to ask about Woohyun. They also knew not to ask what had happened, but what they did talk about is who Eun Ae was having fun with. It was pretty evident that she likes him since them just mentioning him has her blushing. When it was just the two of them, Eun Ae told her that she had known for a while. About Woohyun's other woman, that certainly caught Yong Sun's attention. "Why didn't you say anything" a few tears fell, "I guess I didn't want it to be real."

"Or I was just lying to myself, even after I seen their photos and messages." Yong Sun tried to lighten the mood, "at least now you have Yongguk." A small, shy smile made it's way on her face, "yeah" Eun Ae was just stuck feeling mixed emotions. It was a few days later when Yongguk asked her if, she wanted to go on a holiday, she didn't hesitate to accept. She headed back to her old apartment it was, just unfortunate that Woohyun and Jessica were there. She did her best to ignore them but, it was her bad luck that Woohyun tried to get in her face.

But Eun Ae focused on packing and ignoring her boyfriend. Or rather her ex. "Where are you going" "away from you," silence "who are you going with." She looked at him smiling a little "someone who's not you," for a moment Woohyun was frozen. "What?" she smirked "oh so you're the only, one allowed to have fun." "Besides shouldn't this be the end of our relationship," she finished up and walked out. Of course, she felt good about it, about finally having her say. The smile on her face said how excited she was.

Once she knew how good this feeling was, she didn't care how Woohyun was dealing with this. All she wanted now was fun with someone else.

Two days later.

Eun Ae couldn't stop her curiosity "so where, are we going" Yongguk laughed a little. "That I'm keeping to myself" she felt, a little disappointed but honestly Eun Ae didn't mind. 

 

Woohyun can't help but feel curious about, who Eun Ae has gone away with. It didn't matter at the moment that he was with Jessica, who simply wanted his attention. If she didn't have some feelings for him, she'd walk out the door right now. But she's staying in the hopes she can distract, Woohyun from thinking about his ex-girlfriend. In the end, she sits on his lap, leans in and whispers in his ear. "I can give you something else to think about Woo." That certainly caught his attention. A few seconds later Jessica kisses him.

And it was perfect, and it definitely did the trick. So, that was how they passed time, by making out on the couch. That night as they laid in bed Jessica asleep, beside him Woohyun had time to think. He thought about what he's done wrong, despite the fact that he's been cheating the last few months. It wasn't until the talk earlier with Eun Ae that he realized how stupid he's been. Ruining a long-term relationship.   

 

It's been two days, and it's obvious that they're in, paradise and to anyone who doesn't know them. It's like they're together which they are, well sort of, they just haven't talked about it. One night everything changed they went, out to a club had some drinks made some friends. While they danced they ended up kissing, it seemed innocent enough. Until neither of them wanted to stop before they were really aware of what they were doing. Yongguk managed to get them back to the hotel room, soon their clothes thrown everywhere. Around the place.

The next morning, it seemed a little awkward. Eun Ae felt confused it didn't help that, Yongguk was doing his best to avoid her. Instead of dwelling on it Eun Ae, decided since it's already warm. To go swimming, which was a good idea. As she relaxed by the pool simply taking, in the beautiful weather. She was unaware she caught the attention of a couple, of locals lucky for her Yongguk made sure they stayed away. Despite the fact that he was trying to avoid her, he was still making sure nothing happened to her. By lunchtime they were talking, just not about what happened. 

By the end of their little holiday, Eun Ae wasn't sure how to feel. About Yongguk anyway she definitely had a lot of fun, getting back it was obvious that Woohyun. Was doing just fine without her. It was quiet for a while until a couple of weeks later, when Eun Ae spent a few days throwing up. One morning she was so weak Yong Sun could barely wake her up. Eun Ae woke up in hospital wishing; she didn't feel this way. The doctor dropped by a few minutes after she woke up, with a simple sentence that changed her life completely.

"Congratulations Miss Jo you're pregnant" Eun Ae, forgot how to breathe. Yong Sun was just as speechless; now she just needs to tell Yongguk.


	4. Chapter 4

It's been two days. Two days for Eun Ae to get used to the fact, that she's going to be a mother. Of course, Yong Sun is happy for her friend. She's watching Eun Ae pace around the living room, "I can help you tell him if you want." She stopped then sat down on the couch; it was clear that Eun Ae was conflicted. Yong Sun wondered what was going through her friend's mind, "you can be here for support." Yong Sun smiled a little "of course," it wasn't long before it was time to tell Yongguk. He showed up wondering what was going on.

Sitting on the couch, Yong Sun sat opposite. It was quiet and a little tense, Yongguk disturbed the silence. "What did you want to tell me" Eun Ae felt, a little nervous she took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant" Yongguk was stunned, completely unsure of what to say. Eun Ae began worrying a little when he got up and paced around a little. Yong Sun wondered if this would help them, or hurt them. In the end, though Yongguk quietly left. In that moment Yong Sun could see her friend was hurting, so she quickly sat next to her. Pulling her in for a hug.

"It's going to be okay." Silence followed.

Eun Ae cried a little, unable to control it. As the tears flowed she thought _am I going, to be a single mother?_ After, a while. Yong Sun decided that she needed a distraction, the best way to help; their friends. Eui Jin dropped by with an idea of where they were going, and what they would be wearing. It was just what Eun Ae needed.

 

A week goes by before she hears from Yongguk, he ends up dropping by when Eun Ae was still in bed. Yong Sun lets him in before she heads off to work, it's obvious that she hasn't been feeling well. Sitting up in bed it's not only quiet, but it feels awkward. Yongguk eventually sits on the other end of the bed; he's not surprised that Eun Ae doesn't want to look at him. So, how does he start this conversation? Then, "I'm sorry I just walked out." "I just didn't know how to react; I just needed time to think." She understood that the moment was interrupted.

When Eun Ae needed to throw up when she came out of the bathroom. Yongguk didn't hesitate to hold her, Eun Ae felt a little better. "Don't get me wrong it is exciting and, I can't wait to be a dad." Eun Ae smiled she felt a few tears threaten, to fall "that's nice to hear." They stayed like that for a while; it may have remained quiet. But it was fine with them it became pretty clear, that Yongguk wasn't going to hold back anymore. Which became evident when he pulled away a little, to kiss her Eun Ae was surprised but happy.

For a few minutes, they kissed it was sweet, just what they needed. It was safe to say that one; they are together, and two; Eun Ae felt so happy. That night when Yong Sun came home, she found, them cuddled up asleep. She smiled so happily of course; now she needed to be quiet getting changed. The following morning Yongguk left so he could get to work; he wasn't surprised to find Yong Sun smiling at him like she knew. He actually blushed a little before leaving, very quickly she giggled a little. A few minutes later Eun Ae walked out.

It was pretty easy to tell that something good had happened, the smile never left her face. ”So, Miss Eun Ae you seem happy about something,” it took a manner of seconds before. ”You know don't you” Yong Sun giggled again, ”yeah when I came home last night I noticed the two of you.” ”Looking pretty cozy in bed” Eun Ae smiled a little, before a light shade of pink dusted her cheeks. ”I’m happy for you” she gave her friend a hug, ”I'm happy too.” It was quiet for a while, despite the silence Eun Ae was busy thinking.

Of their conversation last night.

_Sitting opposite each other they talked, getting everything out there Yongguk held her hand. ”I know this is unexpected Eun Ae, and I know we aren't exactly in a relationship.” Yet. ”I know I want kids its just I wanted to be, in a better situation and in a relationship.” Silence followed for a few minutes Yongguk decided; he wanted to help with the current situation. ”I want to be there for you through it all; I would also like to be with you.” Eun Ae couldn't help but smile, ”I would also like to be with you.” There was no hesitation when Yongguk moved._

_So he was closer to her they were smiling like fools, it helped that they kissed a few seconds later. Yongguk being a little more enthusiastic about it, causing her to giggle. After a while, they laid there facing each other, every so often he would reach out. And gently caress her face, Eun Ae felt so loved. It wasn't long at all before they fell asleep, she was curled into his side. Yongguk’s arm secured around her; it was a comfort that she fell asleep hearing his heartbeat. The perfect way to end the evening._

 

At least Eun Ae knows she won't be alone, and her child will have both parents. 


	5. Chapter 5

It's been two weeks. And a wonderful two weeks, it's the day before Yongguk’s birthday. He and Eun Ae are with their friends, out at the pub. They're having some lunch and a few drinks, well everyone but Eun Ae. Of course, they're discussing plans for Yongguk’s birthday. ”no, I don't want a party” he already decided, he wants a quiet celebration with his girlfriend. Eun Ae knows this of course, ”why not you need to do something fun on your birthday.” Yongguk smiled a little knowing that he, will be having fun tomorrow. "You can keep trying if you like, but I want to have a quiet celebration.”

It was quiet for a few minutes they did, get why it's his first birthday with Eun Ae. Later on in the afternoon, they talked "you know, you want to do more for your birthday." He thought about it "I might," she wasn't surprised he was smiling slyly. She laughed a little "we can do stuff just the two of us, in the morning then you can party with your friends." He took a moment to think "I like the sound of my plan, but to be honest, yours does sound better." Eun Ae smiled proudly before she added, "I wouldn't be surprised if they had a plan for the party."

Of course, Yongguk wouldn't put it past them. He knew his friends well enough. It turns out they did have a plan, Yongguk found out the following morning. Eun Ae was up first, which is nothing new. It's a few minutes after seven, and since, she's up she is putting a couple of things together. To surprise him when he wakes up so, while she was in the shower. Yongguk was slowly waking up noticing; he was alone in bed. The moment he rolled over a little he found, the presents setup nicely on the bed. He couldn't help but smile.

Of course, he wasn't sure what to expect. It was only a few minutes after when, Eun Ae was out of the bathroom. It wasn't hard to notice he was happy, once Yongguk got cleaned up. They were ready to head out for breakfast, at a nice little cafe. It was only a little busy sitting against the window; they had a perfect view of the town. Of course, Eun Ae took the opportunity to take, a few photos. One of which is her favourite, it's a nice one of him smiling. While they were eating Yongguk received a few messages, from his friends simply saying 'happy birthday.'

But there was also one pointing out that, they were having a party at the local club tonight. 

 

It was just before five Eun Ae, and Yongguk headed to the club. Daehyun and Youngjae were waiting for them, the moment they walked in. Both smiling happily they led the way to the, private room in the back. Youngjae opened the door Yongguk's eyes widened, Eun Ae couldn't believe how much they did. Each wall had banners, balloons, and streamers. One wall was lined with a few tables, food, presents. He practically was group-hugged by everyone, before sitting down at one end of the table. Soon after music started to play, it brought up a memory.

Of how embarrassing Yongguk's last birthday was, it was obvious he was still affected. He tried to hide his face while he was busy laughing, Eun Ae thoroughly loved every minute of the night. It was good hearing stories about her boyfriend, more stories followed. It was followed by some drinks and karaoke, Eun Ae the only one not drinking. Took some photos and videos of everyone, especially when they were very passionate. Of course, before everyone was a little too drunk. A birthday cake was brought out, along with a bad slightly high pitched version, of 'happy birthday.'

It was a good thing that they had to leave, since the club was closing. And it needed to be cleaned up; it was a little funny watching everyone. As they headed home, Eun Ae had no, issue getting Yongguk home. Considering he wasn't nearly as intoxicated, as his friends. All in all, a very good birthday celebration.  


End file.
